Prologue to Sacred Scar
by Hotaru357
Summary: Sano is the narrator. This is the prologue...just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge to Sacred Scar: A Kenshin and Sanosuke Story Narrated by Sanosuke Sagara  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know I always start my titles the same way! Wait this is a disclaimer..teehee..Ok I wish I owned something, anything, but I own nothing. And looky this one isn't about Hiko! This one is different. I have never written on like this, so please bear with me.  
  
Warning: YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI! Two men in a romantic relationship, you either like it or you don't. Thanks! The song is: none this time  
  
A long pause caused me to become nervous. I shifted my feet with anxiety and rolled my shoulders a little hopping for my heart beat to slow. I wasn't to sure what to think at this moment. All I knew was that I was nervous, I was scared. This new feeling seemed to embrace me like rain would in a storm. Was it an embrace? I mean it seemed to fall upon me, but not after being enwrapped in this unexplainable nervousness.  
  
I watched him walk by. Again, this sly feeling. He was so innocent. So naïve, or was he? I didn't know much about this man, nor have I felt this way around a man. I still can't seem to explain it.  
  
He was not too tall. His hair was a fiery wisp of attitude. He held it back in a low ponytail, leather ties it back. A few bangs decorate his face. His eyes are a beautiful violet color; he seems to always hide them though. He has a wonderful smile. Its so becoming.  
  
I am scared by this whole idea, I met him through some friends, and we kinda keep meeting in various places. I never thought of him as anything but a challenge really. He has wonderful moves, and excellent strength.  
  
Now I watch him silently, he is leaning against a wall. He is in his own little world. His face seems troubled. He cradles that sword like a small child. God, he is so perfect. I stand behind this wall, peering at him and I am so close to him, yet I am so, so far away. I want to be by him, no I don't. Aiy! What is wrong with me!  
  
He hears me. His violet eyes pear at me, his darkened glare lightens into a gentle smile.  
  
"Sano? Is that you? Do you need something?" he says, god, I need you. If only he knew. I approach him slowly. Telling him I was just curious. His eyes are so vivid and endless.  
  
"You seem troubled. Come, sit, I will listen what is on your mind dear Sano." Again with his damn sexy voice! What shall I do? I sit by him starring at his eyes. Before I can comprehend anything I watch myself come onto him. I lean over pinning him against the wall. I can't stop myself, I have to continue, I wanted him so bad. I was in a trance, his eyes, his eyes did it!  
  
"Sano..stop." I can here His gentle voice coaxing me. But the words seem to have twisted, no they are saying my name, only my name, they are screaming my name.  
  
I feel pain in my chest, a puddle of some strange crimson substance is below me. What was this? I grab my side revealing I am the one bleeding. Kenshin is standing over me.  
  
"Sano, I'm sorry. But..what, was that all about?" Kenshin seems to be yelling at me. I didn't mean too, I just, wanted.he is running now, away from me. Again I am so far from him. What have I done.  
  
Alright this is the prologue.thingy. I hope you liked I will update more soon..Hopefully. 


	2. Fishbones

Chapter One: Fishbones  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own all of them! I own Sano and Kenshin and the whole idea! Bwhahhhahaha! And there's nothing you can do about it! (--if anyone believes this..slap yourself.  
  
Warning: YAOI(well kinda?  
  
A faint beeping noise stirred me out of my slumber. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I could feel my body cringing, tightening and relaxing. What was wrong with me? I felt like I was asleep, yet the world was spinning around. This crimson water was around me. It was syrupy and sticky. What was happening now? I couldn't remember anything. Again this pain, it was my side, and it hurt. I felt like a needle tearing at my ribs. I couldn't catch my breath. I was scared.  
  
I looked at the red substance, it reminded me of something but what? My head was spinning. My mind was replaying an image of a man, who? I could see a wonderful smile, gentle features, what is going on?! I closed my eyes and screamed, the pain, the images, please help. Someone anyone. I could hear people talking; I could hear footsteps, coming towards me. No go away, leave me! A gentle touch ran across my face wiping the watery sweat from it. I could feel more embracing, I was being picked up. Now I felt like I was floating. Is this what it is to die?  
  
Hands were touching me everywhere, but I couldn't move. They were taking off my clothes! STOP IT! I try to tug back at my clothing. I can hear coaxing from a rustic voice, it sounds so familiar. Please stop! My pain rips at my sides.  
  
I can no longer stand it. The burning, the torture, I lash forward. I smash into someone's body and send them to the ground. I can hear commotion now..  
  
"Kenshin, are you ok? Kenshin.." a females voice is screaming. That's what the red reminds me of, Kenshin. My beloved Kenshin. My heart begins to race. I can hear a few grunts then again I can feel gentle hands on my sides. They are working there way around me. It stings. A warm substance Is being poured over my pain, I can fell it tingle. Finally the pain stops with a gentle tug. My ribs are wrapped in a cloth, my wound is wrapped.  
"There now, there, all is well rest Sano.." that man's voice is so tender. I relax, I can again breathe, and the pain seems to have calmed. I lay back and relax. But, what was all this, what had happened. My mind was confused, my heart was yearning, my body was aching..damnit, I want to know. Hell. Two hands cup my face and breathe on it, my sweat slowly disappears, I feel love, I feel free.  
  
Slowly, I let my mind relax, my body finally gives and I fall into sleep. Tomorrow maybe I will know. When will tomorrow be here? I am tired of the questions and just give into this gentle heavenly touch.  
  
Alright..soon, there will be more, bwhahahaha..more I tell you..MORE! Well I hope you liked, and I hope it made sense.~shrugs~ 


End file.
